The Choice
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: The tale of the love and loss of the Princess of Pluto and a faithful meeting that will change everything she stands for and believes in. A war has now broken out. Please R and R!
1. The Encounter

The Choice (PG)  
Co-Written by: Lady Serenity Moon and Countrygirl-chan   
Email: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com or smucher_20@hotmail.com  
Chapter 1: The Encounter  
  
Ohayo Minna-san,  
Onegai review. We would love to hear from you guys. Onegai visit both our  
site which are at the moment in construction. Arigato to all our friends  
who have helped us.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon and never will.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Encounter  
  
The wind blew my deep green coloured hair onto my face. I was quick to  
push it back into place. I stood by a lake which was not far from my families  
palace. I had managed to slip away from all the celebrations. I was never one  
for celebrations in the first place. But my mother had insisted I go and meet  
some of the young princes of whom would be attending. I slipped off my dark  
green sandels and put my feet into the lovely clear blue water. I looked up  
towards the night's sky. From where I sat I had a clear view of my planet's  
only moon, Chronos. It's sparkling white surface shined brightly in the  
night's sky. I pushed my legs through the water. The water felt so cool on  
my bare legs. I wrapped my finger around a strand of my shoulder length hair  
and twirled it silently. My brother, Prince Galen once said that I should cut  
some of my hair off. Maybe he was right in this climate all my hair did for me  
was to annoy me by clinging to my cream coloured skin. Behind me I heard a  
twig break. I turned around fast enough to notice a figure scrambling behind  
a nearby bush.  
  
I stared, squenting my eyes trying to get a better look at him, demo  
he was already hidden behind it, just a little of his purple cape? Shown from  
behind the rock. 'Now who would be wearing a purple cape? And here on Pluto  
of all places...' she trailed in thought as she stepped out of the cooling  
water and slipped her sandels back on. She kept her eye's on the bush,  
watching for any movement, she could hear someone breathing, that much she  
knew no movement whatsoever. She stopped about ten feet from the bush.  
"Hello? You can come on out. I know your hiding behind the bush, I won't hurt  
you or anything." she called out to whomever was behind it, a light smile  
playing on her face at the thought of her hurting anyone, for she wouldn't  
hurt them 'less harm was directed at her first. There was slight movement of  
the bush, she saw the cape move completely behind it as a young man stood up  
his back to her. She heard him let out a deep sigh, while she was looking at  
him, he was tall with broad shoulders, short black hair that in the light of  
Chronos' light had a deep red sheen to it. 'Odd hair color... Well, like I  
can talk...' she mentally scolded herself. She watched as the man slowly  
turned around, and she gasped...  
  
The young man bent his head down low and bowed. 'He's so handsome' I  
thought instantly. 'Hey watch what you're saying girlie it could land you in  
alot of trouble.' "Please get up," I told him. He liftly his head suddenly and  
grasp my hand. I was about to pull away but when I looked in his brown eyes. I  
knew he could never hurt me. "My lady," he spoke for the first time. His  
voice was deep and soothing to my ears. His lips brushed against my hand  
gently. I gigled softly. 'I hade never act this way around a man..never in my  
lifetime. But this man was different somehow.' I thought. "May I ask your  
name, kind sir?" I asked politly. He nodded his head. "I'm Prince Takeshi of  
The Martian Kingdom." I gasped. I had never meet any such royalty of Mars  
before. "And u?" he said interupting me thought pattern. I jumped suddenly.  
His looked at me with concern in his eyes. "My..My..nam..ee," I managed barely  
to stutter. "I'm Princess Setsuna of Pluto, Heir to the throne of Pluto." I  
told him as I longingly looked into his eyes. I stared at him for a few more  
moments then retained my composture. I manuvered my away out of his grasp and  
walked gracefully towards the river again. He too seem captivated by me from  
what I could tell. I started walking back towards the palace. I had no time to  
waste with men. I had a duty to my kingdom, my people. I had only gotten a few  
steps when he called out my name.   
  
"Princess Setsuna..." he trailed off as I looked to him and smiled a  
small smile. "Onegai, call me Setsuna-hime, I was never one for titles." I  
watched as he nodded and walked up towards me, stopped and looked nervious  
about something. You could hear the sounds from the celebration reaching all  
the way out here, to the river, I hadn't noticed them 'til now. He looked  
around for a moment before turning and looking into my eyes. "Umm... I was...  
I was wondering if you would do me the honor, and grace me with a dance  
mi'lady?" he finished with a slight bow. I looked at him questingly...  
something about him... I couldn't put my finger on it... demo he wasn't like  
all the other princes' that I'd met before. He had an air around him that  
just seemed to radiate trust and honesty. I knew I could trust him, demo there  
was something else... 'Ugh! Just forget it Sets! You'll either figure it out  
in due time... Or you won't at all... Now just shutup and answer the man!' her  
mind yelled at her. She shook her head and groanded quietly, though not quiet  
enough it seemed. "Mi'lady, if you wish not to dance with me, you have demo  
to just say so..." Prince Takeshi said quietly with a bit of depression in his  
voice. "Wha-huh?" I said confused before it doned on me that he heard me  
groan quietly, I smiled and shook my head looking to him. "Iie, 'tis not you,  
mi'lord, I was mearly thinking of the affairs I need attend to in the morn."  
she told her little white lie. "Actually, I would be honored to grace thou  
with a dance before the nights' end." She smiled to him as his face lit up and  
he smiled a wonderful smile at her that seemed to light up the area around  
them. He offered her his arm to which she gracefully accepted. And with her  
arm laced through his, they started back on the path to the palace to share  
a dance.  
  
King Shekidou and Queen Susan sat on their thrones at the end of the  
room. People danced and laughed merrily. I passed many Plutonarian nobles of  
whom looked at myself and Prince Takeshi strangly. To the side of me i saw my  
mother waving her and madly beconing me to come to her. "Mother, I'd like to  
introduce you to.." Setsuna was then cut off by her mother's voice. "Prince  
Takeshi of Mars. I have heard alot about you from your mother. How is your little  
sister the Crown Princess Raye?" My mother asked. "Very Well Your majesty." My  
mother smiled warmly. "Please you two go and enjoy yourselves," my mother  
gestured. My father turned around just in time to see my walk out onto the  
dancefloor with Takeshi. We danced in time with the slow music. Slowly I leaned  
my heard on his shoulder and he drew our bodies closered together. He was a  
fantastic dancer. I looked up towards him he smiled. The song finished and I  
escaped from his grasp. I sat down at a nearby table and Takeshi sat next to me.   
"I see your quite the dancer," I stated. "So are you." I giggled. We talked and  
laughed. I act like a was a five year old kid than the stubborn and stiff  
Princess I really was. He made me feel special something I hadn't felt  
for long time.   
  
He reached for my hand and pulled it off the table and guided me to the  
dancefloor. I threw my head back and laughed. He looked back towards and swun me  
in a circle and then pulled me close to him and toucher my long hair stoking t.  
I don't know why boys have this fascination with our hair. But geogre I was  
happy that they did. I music slowed sightly and he pulled me even closer. I  
sighed. He looked down at me and smiled. I felt the heat radiating off us as we  
got futher in the song. I had to get away, get some fresh air clear my mind. I  
ran out of the ballroom suddenly. My mother looked towards me and then towards  
Takeshi. She signalled for him to chase after me of which he did. I stood  
quietly on the balcony. The wind picked up and my hair blew all around me.  
"Setsuna," Takeshi said form behind me. I shed a small tear and turned in the  
direction furthest to him. He put his hands around my waist. And whispered into  
my ear, "I really like you but you know you got to face a person when their  
speaking to you." I grunted and tried to break free of his hold on my waist. I  
turned around to yell at the mence to society. When he spung forward and pressed  
his lips firmly against mine. In what seemed to be a very passionate kiss. He  
wrapped his hand around me even more and pulled me closer to his body.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Konnichiwa Minna! Okay well that's it! Finished, no more, no less.  
LOL ^_^ And if you believe that then I have ocean front property to sell to ya.  
hee hee. Alrighty then, that's it for chapter one! Nani do ya think? Like it?  
Hate it, wanna dump it? Whatcha think Setsuna-hime's gonna do after *that* kiss  
huh?? Well Your gonna have to stick around and wait for chapter two! Demo we  
*REALLY* wanna hear from you!! So E-mail me, Countrygirl-chan or Lady Serenity  
Moon and let us know nani you think about it! Okies? Domo arigatou! *bows*  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Countrygirl-chan & Lady Serenity Moon 


	2. The Denial

The Choice (PG)  
Co-Written by: Lady Serenity Moon and Countrygirl-chan   
Email: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com or Smucher_20@hotmail.com  
Chapter 2: The Denial  
  
Please review. We would love to hear from you guys. Please visit both our  
site, which are at the moment in construction. Arigato to all our friends  
who have helped us.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon and never will.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last chapter....  
  
"Setsuna," Takeshi said form behind me. I shed a small tear and  
turned in the direction furthest to him. He put his hands around my waist.  
And whispered into my ear, "I really like you but you know you got to face  
a person when their speaking to you." I grunted and tried to break free of  
his hold on my waist. I turned around to yell at the menace to society.  
When he sprung forward and pressed his lips firmly against mine. In what  
seemed to be a very passionate kiss. He wrapped his hand around me even  
more and pulled me closer to his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: The Denial  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't move... couldn't think, I was too shocked to... a minute  
ago I was ready to yell and as Hades would say, 'Let the flames of hell  
loose on him' when he suddenly pulled me to him, crushing my body to his,  
silencing me before I even began with his lips on mine. I had my hands  
pressed up against his chest, as I was already pointing at him, ready to  
yell at him. Now... now I was just shocked, I stayed that way a minute  
before giving into him, and returning the kiss slightly. 'I don't know  
why... why I'm acting this way... I'm Princess Setsuna of Pluto...  
inheritor to the Senshi powers of Pluto, 'Keeper of the Time Gates'. I'm  
supposed to be calm and collected, so why... why am I acting so  
un-rational? So chaotic... I thought as he started to deepen the kiss,  
obviously not noticing my lack of interest in the kiss as his. Trying to  
pull away seemed futile, as his hold was firm, and gave no way. So there I  
stayed 'til he started pulling back, looking into my eyes, which were cast  
downwards. I felt his grip on me loosen and I took it to my advantage I  
quickly stepped back and raised my hand, ready to slap him. I looked in to  
those cool, at the moment shocked eyes, and drew my hand back, then  
letting it fly and connect with his cheek. "You... you... baka brain! How,  
I... URGH!!" I yelled turning on my heel and flying down the stone paths,  
to, I don't know to where, demo anywhere was fine right now... he was  
running after me, I knew I couldn't get away... So, with all the powers  
within myself, I called on the powers of Pluto and summand a Time Gate,  
stepped through and collapsed in the misty gray fog... and there I stayed.  
  
I don't know why I was feeling this way. I liked him... a lot.  
Through I had a duty to my people and to my mother and father. I wanted  
to fall heads over heals in love with him.. but would that mean giving up  
all I have accomplished and worked for. I sat on the cold hard ground of  
the Time Gates. I had often come here when I was a child. My mother at the  
moment was the Guardian of the gate but it was said that I would take over  
that duty some day. The fog surrounded me and I could hardly see past the  
bridge of my nose. But through I fog I could see a tall figure. Only my  
brother, my mother and myself could ever gain access to the time gate and  
this figure was clearly female. The figure held a staff... The Time Staff.  
"Mother," I called out. "Setsuna, I saw what happened. What's the matter?"  
my mother said as she got closer to me. By then I could see her clearly.  
"I don't know mother. I've never felt this way about anyone," I replied to  
her. I could never ever lie to her. She smiled. "Your growing up,  
experiencing new things and new emotions and you don't know how to deal  
with them. Just take them one at a time my dear and you'll be fine." She  
grabbed my hand and made me stand up. "Let's go, I believe a certain young  
prince is waiting for you to come back," she told me. "No mother please,  
don't make me." My mother stared at me. "You either see him now or we  
arrange another meeting," my mother told me. I could never see him after  
what I've done tonight. He might need time to cool off or something.  
"Later," I muttered. She nodded. We entered the portal, which my mother  
had made and journeyed back to the 'real world'. When you are crossing  
between universes you can hardly hear anything. My mother smiled and  
opened her mouth to speak. I could hardly hear her but from what I gather  
she said, "This is the one," Whatever that meant I wasn't too sure. We  
were thrown out of the portal onto the rough ground. The portal closed  
behind us. I looked towards the palace and saw that most of the guests  
had gone home or were going. "How long was I away?" I asked. "Three  
hours," she replied.   
  
'Three hours... I was gone for three hours?' I shook my head.  
'How can that be? I know the Gates of Time, are 'out of time' so to  
speak... demo surly I was only there for maybe, nani... twenty minutes?  
Did I fall asleep?' I wondered as I walked back to thy room, thinking over  
the things that had happened at the party this night. "Why? Why had I  
acted in such a way... I mean... I *actually* slapped the poor man..." I  
mumbled out loud, earning a few strange glances from servants who were  
probably now wondering if their princess was alright or not, as they  
walked to do their choirs or to slumber and have peaceful dreams. "Ha...  
I hardly thing mine shall be peaceful... not after the night I've had..."  
I finally made it to my room, changed and fell onto the bed and passed  
out... and as I had thought earlier... my dreams were filled with that  
man... that... that... 'UGH!' The Prince of Mars, defiantly had me a  
jumble of feelings, and, and... oh nani was the other term!? *Nerves* A  
bundle of nerves! I mean, first he's charming. We talk, dance and have a  
good time, he's polite, wasn't rude or anything... he... he was perfect,  
I guess. Then we dance again, and I run out, needing some much needed  
air... I couldn't breathe, being that close to him for some reason, made  
me hot, and all thought flew outta my head. He comes out to comfort me,  
and nani do I do? I certainly wasn't the 'Clam Prince of Pluto' that I'm  
known for. Oh iie... I had to go off and slap him... bad as it was, that  
really stung! At that I laugh, the look on his face, the stinging in my  
hand, and just the absurdity of the whole action... just *wasn't* me. I  
swear that man is a mystery to me... Ha, a mystery to me, who is supposed  
to become the 'Mysterious Senshi of Pluto'. Ha! Mysterious is right...  
even to myself...' I finally end my ranting and raving session with myself  
and drift off to slumber land, hoping that it's not filled with that  
Kami-sama offal prince... I think I've seen enough of him for one night.  
My eye lids close with the onslaught of sleep, and I drift off.  
  
Well my mother had decided to set up another meeting for us. I  
didn't know why though. I had slapped the poor devil and he would probably  
as angry as hell at me. I know stood in the throne room waiting for Prince  
Takeshi and his family to arrive. My father stood beside me. He was strong  
and he always spoke his mind as he had done to me this morning. I mean he  
kind and generous but when I do something wrong he sure does come down on  
me hard.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I sat in the library, studying the book, which lay in front of me.  
Later today I was due to meet Prince Takeshi again. We had what my mother  
loved to call 'A date' of such. My father had asked me to meet him here  
for some reason. I knew that he knew that I had slapped Takeshi. I was  
going to get it now. I door opened suddenly and my father entered.  
"Setsuna," I he said as he looked straight at me. I bowed my head and  
tried to avoid his gaze by looking at the floor. "I heard what happened  
between you and the Martian Prince," he continued, "You slapped him is  
this correct?" I nodded my head, "But he kissed me." "I don't care your  
mother has arranged a meeting and hopefully you can patch it up. Before we  
start to have bad relations with Mars, do you hear me?" My father told me  
as he sat down on a chair. I nodded and ran out of the room. Just as I  
reached the door I saw my mother emerged from the shadows and sit by  
father.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Later that, well more like 5hrs later, The Royal family of Mars,  
stepped off of their shuttle, the Aries1. I suppose they were all nice  
looking. The Prince in his royal attire, red and gold uniform, much like  
that of the Prince of Earth. Iie body knows I know of him already... the  
Powers of Pluto are starting to get stronger, I feel that I'll take them  
over sometime soon, I know not when. King Aries of Mars, was wearing his  
Royal Armor, a red uniform, like that of his son, demo more elaborate,  
silver shoulder plates with a blood red velvet cape flowing behind him as  
he walked, silver armor covering his chest with the symbol of Mars  
interlinked with the Moon symbol, showing their allegiance with them, and  
silver leg armor finishing it off. Most of the Inner and Outer planets'  
kings and princes wore the same kind of armor, substituting the Mars  
symbol for their own. Queen Mira of Mars was a regal woman, walking with  
grace from years of practice and up bringing. She wore a floor length  
blood red gown that hugged tightly to her body almost as that of a second  
skin. It had gold embroidered around her small waist and neckline. All  
three of them, King, Queen and Prince, had an air of 'iie arguing' around  
them, like they didn't take things lightly... and indeed they didn't. For  
they were known for their tempers. Though oddly enough, the King and  
Prince of Mars, didn't have that bad of one, it seemed only to get passed  
down to the women of the family; The Queen Mira and Princess Rei.  
  
I kept my eyes glued to the floor after sweeping over them once,  
I didn't like it... they showed iie emotion whatsoever... Almost like...  
like they knew none, demo I knew that wasn't true... their son, Prince  
Takeshi, had plenty of it... why weren't they showing any? Were they mad  
at me for slapping their son? Oh by the Gods, I hope not... For I fear  
their wrath if that be so. Their about ten foot before us and still  
coming, I look up, iie longer wanting to look down in fear that they'd  
take that as ignoring them, not respecting them... They stop and bow to  
us, we bow back greeting them. "Konnichiwa King Aries, Queen Mira, Prince  
Takeshi, welcome to Pluto." My mother smiled at them kindly. "I do not  
believe you've met my husband King Shekidou, and Princess Setsuna." My  
father shook King Aries hand as I bowed to him. "Pleased to meet you all."  
"As we are to meet all of you." Queen Mira smiled at me and... Winked? Do  
thy eye's deceive me... did she actually *wink* at me?! I stared at her  
in shock a moment before my mother gestured for us to follow her to the  
palace.  
We walked to the sitting room. I don't know why they called it a  
sitting room. Sure lots of chairs, few tables, even a couch or two, all of  
which were of a dark green or red, except for the large oak tables. I  
would call it something like... a relaxing room... or such as it maybe,  
it's relaxing enough, demo today... this moment, it's not so relaxing. For  
here I sit in this oak chair, back stiff, fearing the worse, and I can  
almost see Queen Mira trying to force back a smile. What does she know  
that I do not? King Aries, shows nothing, and his son the same, yet the  
Queen, sits there almost smiling... I turn to my mother and father to see  
them talking with King Aries, mother is starting to smile also. Is there  
some unspoken joke, I've yet to catch onto? I know not, though I know I  
want out of this room. Are the walls closing in? It's getting hot in  
here... why, oh *why* did I have to wear this bloody dress! I silently  
curse myself, for it's many layers of cloth help none with the heat.  
Prince Takeshi, I notice is as uncomfortable as I. I guess he'd like to  
get out of here also. I know I must make an apology to him for slapping  
his cheek, demo I wish not to do it in front of everyone... ask not why,  
for I do not know. I just... don't.  
  
Standing, I get the attention of everyone at the table, clearing  
my throat. "Excuse me, mother, father, King Aries, Queen Mira, may we, the  
Prince and I be excused? I do believe we have something which we need to  
address?" I finished looking from one face to the other, settling on  
Takeshi-sama's. "Hai, you may, do be careful and stay out of trouble  
darling." My mother smiles to the both of us. Prince Takeshi looks to his  
parent who nod and we leave, my arm laced through his. Half way down the  
hall, the direction of my room, I stop and shyly smile to him. "Nani's  
wrong?" he asks concern in his voice. "Nothing, I was just... umm...  
wonderin' if you'd mind me changing before continuing... you'd not believe  
how hot this is!" I tugged on my dress for emphases. "Of course milady, I  
mind not." I nodded. Twenty minutes later find us in the palace gardens,  
I had changed into a reddish-green sun dress and some sandals.  
  
"I just wanted-" "I was" we started at the same time then laughed  
over it a slight blush rising on my cheeks. "Please you first... ladies  
first you know." He winked at me. "Drat!" I mumbled smiling. I hated that  
rule sometimes. "Well... I just wanted to say that... umm... gomen nasai,  
for slapping you the other night..." I paused, blushing more, trying not  
to look him in the eyes, instead I turned my view to the ducks swimming in  
the little pond. "I... didn't mean to do it, and know now what came over  
me... I *am* truly sorry for it..." a single crystal tear made it's way  
down my cheek... Why do I cry? It's not as if I *love* him... maybe like  
him... defiantly like him, demo love? Iie, not this early surly... I gasp  
as I feel arms encircle my waist and turn me around, to face him. He puts  
a finger under my chin lifting my face to look into his eyes. Ohhh, what  
a Kawaii color they are too... "Setsuna-hime..." he started looking at me,  
as I feel my eyes tear up more... fear of him not liking me anymore maybe?  
"I see your worry and you need not. Gomen for kissing you... that was a  
mistake on my part, and I do hope you forgive me..." I look at him in  
shock... Nani? He wants *my* forgiveness? Demo... "How about we just start  
over?" He smiles as he bows to me, standing up his smile widens. "Konnichiwa,  
I'm Prince Takeshi of Mars, 'tis a pleasure to meet you... err... who  
might you be milady?" he asks winking and I can not help demo to giggle  
at that. Curtsying I reply, "I am Princess Setsuna of Pluto, 'tis a  
pleasure to meet you milord." We both laugh at that as he leans over and  
kisses' me on my forehead, where my Pluto symbol usually shows. I'm  
shocked by that, demo then relax as he slips a arm around me and we walk  
off into the garden further.  
  
In the Plutonian palace...  
  
"See! See! I Told you! Now pay up!" Queen Mira half yelled to her  
husband. The Rulers of Mars and Pluto were standing, watching out a  
window at the 'couple' as they walked down the stone paths. Aries sighed.  
"Oh fine woman!" Mira smacked him on the shoulder as he pulled out a set  
of Ruby earrings. Mira squealed, most un-queenly like, and hugged him  
fiercely... "Looks like Mira was right dear..." the Plutonian Queen smiled  
at her husband, who groaned, hating being wrong...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh finished chapter 2 check. Ok i don't know what happening with the  
next chapter but you bet it will be great. Please review. Our goal is  
10 reviews. Ok well thanks to minna-san who reviews us last time.   
To all those Setsuna lovers our there enjoy. ^_^  
  
Lady Serenity Moon and Countrygirl-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The New Sailor Pluto

The Choice (PG+13)  
Chapter Three  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon and Countrygirl-chan  
Email Addresses: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com or smucher_20@hotmail.com  
  
Ohayo Minna-san,  
  
Ok arigato for your feedback on this story. Please reviews some more.  
Also we're going to step up the pace and make this story more interesting.  
We better get on with it.  
Enjoy!  
Lady Serenity Moon and Countrygirl-chan  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Three: The New Sailor Pluto  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Last Chapter...  
  
In the Plutonian palace...  
  
"See! See! I told you! Now pay up!" Queen Mira half yelled to her husband.  
The Rulers of Mars and Pluto were standing, watching out a window at the 'couple'  
as they walked down the stone paths. Aries sighed. "Oh fine woman!" Mira smacked  
him on the shoulder as he pulled out a set of Ruby earrings. Mira squealed, most  
un-queenly like, and hugged him fiercely... "Looks like Mira was right dear..." the  
Plutonian Queen smiled at her husband, who groaned, hating being wrong...  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
My life was perfect. At this exact moment our kingdoms were peace and there  
was no war. I also had what I think was a developing love life. I had just found  
out that my Oniisan would be back tomorrow from his meeting with some Plutonarian  
nobles. Also Takeshi-sama's sister, Princess Raye was going to visit too. As I said  
before everything was perfect. But I had this funny feeling that something was yet  
to come. 'My imagination' perhaps. I hope so. I was now standing out near the lake,  
the same one where I first met Takeshi. I was tempted to take off my clothes and  
dive in. But somebody might be watching and if they saw their Princess doing that,  
they would get such a shock. I sighed quietly. Strong arms wrapped around me and  
warm breath on her neck. "How my little time guardian," Takeshi chuckled. I grabbed  
his arms trying to keep them around me forever and ever. I looked towards the river  
again. "Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked. I gasped. "Somebody could be  
watching plus I have no swimming togs," I stated. "I can fix that." He said as he  
unbuttoned my first few buttons on my top. I pulled away from him. "No way," I  
gasped. "Why not?" "Somebody might be watching," I told him. He looked around and  
then back towards me. "Nobody except me," he smiled as he said those words. He  
trapped me into a little corner... I was his prey and he knew it. I knew that  
nobody else was around but I hardly know this man how can I get undressed in front  
of him and then go swimming. When I get into the pool he may want to touch me and  
I've never had that done before. I suppose that I'm scared... scared of what might  
happened and what it might lead to. He looked towards the river again and started  
taking off his boots. 'He wouldn't' I thought. 'Oh my god he is.' he slowly took  
off his top and then his shorts started coming down. "Shouldn't we get back to the  
palace," I said trying to stop him from pulling down his pants. "No, come and join  
me. I promise that I won't look." I looked away and decided that it wouldn't hurt  
to try it. I turned back to him and replied, "Only if you don't watch." "Scouts  
honor," he replied.  
  
I quickly took off behind a bush. Partly so he didn't see him and partly so  
I didn't see him. I unclasped my dress and left it fall to my feet. I wasn't cold  
exactly it was quite warm exactly. "Don't look," I called out. "Promise just come  
and join me." I stuck my head out of the edge of the bush and looked towards the  
river. Takeshi was now in the water thank the Gods. He had his back towards me. But  
I could tell that a small smiled played playfully on his lips. I ran straight  
towards the river and dived in. Takeshi looked towards me. I made sure that my body  
was fully covered and that I was a safe distance away from him. "You look lovely,"  
Takeshi said. I blushed madly. The water was cool and lovely on my skin. I was no  
longer as hot as I was. It must of been only five minutes before Takeshi approached  
me. "Do you want me too give you a massage. You look tense and on edge about  
something," He stated. He was right. I don't know why but I knew that something was  
going to happen. "It must be the Plutonarian powers," I whispered. I felt a warm  
hand on my back. I jumped a mile.  
  
'What th-' I thought as I jumped a mile in the air, or so it felt. His  
hands were warmer then the days air which was heavy with humidity today, making it  
all the more hotter. I scooted a bit away from him, still not sure of him, or  
myself. I've never had anyone court me before, let along go swimming with a boy  
alone... 'My dad would have a fit.' I thought and gave a slight smile at his over  
protectiveness. I felt Takeshi-sama move closer to me and place his hands back on  
my shoulders and start to massage them. I'll have to admit it felt good, I started  
to feel the stress of my duties and this morbid feeling of things to come, start to  
slip away. I smiled a little and unconsciously leaned back into him a little more,  
almost completely resting against his chest as he kept massaging my shoulders. I  
could almost see him smiling in my minds eye as I let my mind drift off.  
  
"Feel better?" I snapped back from wherever my mind has wondered to  
Takeshi-sama's questioning. I guess he knew my mind had wondered off 'cause he bent  
down and whispered into my ear again as his arms snaked their way around my waist.  
"Does it feel better now Setsuna-hime?" 'Formalities... something I don't like demo,  
I don't know him well enough, I think... for him to call me otherwise.' I thought  
before I nodded my head, "Hai, very much so, arigatou Takeshi-sama." I replied my  
eyes still closed. I moved my hands up and covered his, as he laid his head on my  
right shoulder and watched me, for I could feel his eyes on me, staring at me.  
After a minute I couldn't help myself. I cracked a smile and opened my right eye a  
little and looked at him, I was right, he was smiling and staring at me. "Nani? Why  
are you looking at me like so?" I questioned him, which only made him smile widen  
and a twinkle enter his eyes. "Your beautiful." Was his simple response, and that  
simple response caused me to turn a not-so-nice shade of pink, which he chuckled  
and winked at me. Again I couldn't help myself, I giggled and I'll be if my face  
didn't turn a darker shade of pink, bordering red. 'Oh get a grip Sets! He's just  
a guy!' I yelled to myself. 'A guy that just happens to like you and whom you  
happen to be swimming with in th-' 'DAMARE!' I mentally yelled cutting off my  
hearts response, not even wanting it to finish where that remark was going.  
  
Takeshi-sama kept staring at me, that same twinkle in his eyes, and  
something else... a look like he was trying to make up his mind about something. I  
watched seemingly in slow motion as his head moved closer to mine and I closed my  
eyes on instinct, as his lips made contact with mine. It was the softest of kisses,  
not one demanding to be responded to, demo one asking to be accepted. And that I  
did, though I still wonder why; I still didn't know him well enough... didn't I? I  
wondered as I responded to his kiss with just as much passion as he put into it,  
like he'd been wanting to do that since we met.  
  
::Setsuna-chan, your needed at the palace now.:: Came my mothers voice  
through our telepathic link, as I groaned. ::Hai mother, I'm coming.:: I thought  
for a second before closing the link, ::Matsu mama, is my Oniisan back yet?:: I  
asked curiously as I'd been missing him lately, he'd been gone almost a month and I  
missed the little sibling fights we'd have for the fun of it. ::Hai dearest, his  
shuttle should be arriving here in about an hour! So you better hurry now!:: my  
mother replied happily, that he's coming home as well. ::Hai! I'm coming!!:: I  
closed the link and looked to Takeshi-sama who had a look of total confusion. I  
laughed and patted his cheek smiling, I gave him a small peck on his cheek before  
backing up some. "Nani... Just happened?" he asked after a pause. I giggled again.  
"My mother informed me that I'm needed at the palace and that my Oniisan shall be  
returning home in about an hour!" I jumped excitedly as he smiled at my happiness.  
"Oh! I gotta get going!!" I almost demo yelled running outta the water, totally  
forgetting that he was still there. I ran behind the bush, changed and looked back  
at him in mock frustration. "Well! Are you coming are aren't you!?" I asked hands  
on my hips. He stared at me a moment before laughing loudly, a huge grin on his  
face. "Only if you turn around Setsuna-chan." He winked at me and I felt my face  
go beat red before turning around. Only then did I realize that he called me  
'Setsuna-chan' and that I ran outta the pond with him watching me... I let out a  
heavy sigh, trying to, hopping that it would lighten the color on my face. No luck.  
I heard him get out of the pond and start putting his cloths back on. Then it hit  
me. "What are we going to tell mother and father! What are we going to tell *your*  
mother and father!?" I asked aloud still turned from him. I heard him pause in  
putting some of his clothing back on, then resumed again. "I mean... our hair's  
still wet! Yours will dry fast! Demo you think *mine* will dry fast!?" I shook my  
head and responded sarcastically, "Iiiieeee... Sure it won't... I just *had* to  
have long hair didn't I!?" I threw my hands up in the air. I heard laughing and  
chanced turning around, hoping he was done. I turned slowly and... yep, he was  
fully clothed now. "And just *what* are you laughing at, Your Laughing ness'?" I  
asked smirking at him.  
  
Takeshi's P.O.V  
  
'Hai, the calm and cool 'Future Senshi of Pluto, Sailor Pluto' has totally  
lost her calm.' I thought to myself smiling at the totally drenched and  
fuming Plutonian princess. "Huh? Umm... nothing." She glared at me as I raised my  
hands in defense. "Alright, alright... Do you trust me?" I asked becoming serious.  
She looked in thought for a second before nodding her head 'hai', "Hai, I trust  
you, I'd trust you with my life." 'Now where did *that* come from!' Setsuna  
mentally yelled, yet it seemed right, she did trust me... and would with her life.  
"Then come here and I'll solve your... *our* dilemma." She looked at me guessingly  
before walking over to me, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to  
me, so our bodies barely touched. That in it's self caused to send a shiver up and  
down my spine, and by the look in her eyes, she felt the same. "Okay, not don't be  
afraid, 'kay?" I winked at her as she nodded. "Okay, now close your eyes and don't  
worry about anything..." I said soothingly into her ear as I pulled her closer to  
me, she laid her head on my chest. I smiled as I closed my eyes and concentrated.  
  
Setsuna's P.O.V  
  
Setsuna was wondering what he was doing. She could feel something coming  
from him, something beside the heat from their bodies being that close to one  
another. She let her curiousness take over and opened one eye and gasped loudly  
demo quickly shut her mouth in awe. All around them... surrounding them were  
reddish-orange flames with a bit of yellowish-white at the tops. The flames licked  
the air seemingly wanting more, they went up three feet above them. Setsuna looked  
up at Takeshi's face and saw his eyes closed and his brow furrowed in concentration,  
little beads of sweat appearing. She reached for the little embroidered cloth in  
her skirt pocket, never taking her eyes off of Takeshi, she brought it up and  
dabbed at the sweat beads that had formed on his forehead and neck. She didn't even  
notice that her hair and cloths, as well as his were becoming drier by the seconds,  
she just noticed that at her touch he smiled, his brow still furrowed in  
concentration.  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
After about five minutes, which seemed an eternity... an eternity that she  
didn't want to leave, for the warmth of the flames and his arms wrapped tightly  
around her, she liked being like that. Demo after about five minutes of that  
wonderful warmth, the flames died down and Takeshi's grip on her loosened and he  
started to slip towards the ground, his face relaxed. Setsuna was scared... She  
didn't know what had happened... she tried to steady him, hold him up, demo his  
weight was too much for her small frame to support, so she eased him to the ground  
slowly. Placing his head in her lap she lightly slapped his face, watching in worry.  
"Takeshi-sama... Takeshi-sama are you alright? Come on now, please, answer me..."  
she kept lightly slapping his face and calling to him. A few minutes later, she was  
ready to slap him a bit harder, really starting to worry now. "Takeshi-sama... wake  
up... please..." she slapped him lightly again. "Takeshi-chan! Get up!" she slapped  
him harder. Maybe a little too hard, for his eyes popped open very quickly and his  
right hand flew to his right cheek which she just slapped. He looked up at her. She  
smiled widely at him. "Konnichiwa..." She whispered as a crystal tear slid down her  
cheek, he reached his hand up and brushed it away.  
He sat up and looked around a minute before remembering where he was and  
what had just happened. "Takeshi-chan... a-are you alright??" A small voice asked  
from his side. He turned to see Setsuna looking at him worriedly. "Nani... just  
happened?" she asked still looking at him. He stood up bring her with him, he  
smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, running his hand through her now dry  
hair. "Well... I used my powers to dry us off..." he paused. "Though I think I over  
did it a bit...." he smiled sheepishly. Setsuna smiled, now not worried anymore and  
kissed his cheek. "Well next time... do try and not over exert your powers." She  
smiled sweetly before turning and walking back towards the palace, leaving a  
shocked prince behind her. Takeshi shook his head before catching up to her. "Hey,  
your said your Oniisan would be back in a hour, ne?" Setsuna nodded her head 'hai'.  
"Well we better hurry then. Think you can manage a portal? We kinda used up time  
'drying off'." Setsuna laughed before closing her eyes and summoning a time gate.  
They stepped through and a minute later stepped out in front of the throne room  
doors, shocking the guards there. Setsuna smiled to them. "Konnichiwa Jason-san,  
Rick-san. I believe my mother is waiting for us?" she asked as they both bowed to  
her. "Hai Setsuna-hime, their inside waiting now." Setsuna nodded as Rick opened  
the door for them. As he announced them and they walked in, Setsuna and Takeshi  
heard Jason say in a quiet voice "I don't think I'll ever get used to her doing  
that..." and they smiled, Setsuna had known them both since she was around 6yrs  
old and was always popping up somewhere out of a portal, shocking and half scaring  
them all the time.  
  
They stopped in front of the throne where Setsuna's mother and father sat,  
Takeshi's mother and father sitting off to the side of it. "Mother, father, you  
wished to see me?" Setsuna asked as she and Takeshi stood back up. "Hai, my darling  
I did. There's something important I need to ask of you." She paused as Setsuna  
nodded her head, for her to continue. "Are you, my daughter, ready to take over  
position of becoming Senshi of Pluto?" Setsuna stood shocked at her mother. She knew  
the time would come, she just didn't think it'd be this soon... and now. She nodded  
slowly, "Hai mother. I am ready to take over the position of Senshi of Pluto." Said  
replied seriously. Her mother nodded stepping off the dais as her staff appeared in  
her hand. Setsuna closed her eyes as a bright greenish-black energy flashed, when  
she opened her eyes she was no longer in the dress she wore only minutes before but  
her princess dress. Prince Takeshi moved to sit by his parents, knowing what was to  
come.  
  
The Plutonian Queen held her Time staff above her head and started a ancient  
chant, almost like that of a poem, that was said when time for the passing of power  
came.  
"Legends of old, Tails of new,  
Time to come, Times we knew,  
Knowledge of time, I pass to you,  
A time of old, A time of new,  
Chronos, God of Time, I call to you!  
Your servant of old, A time for new,  
The power I hold, I ask of you,  
Pass it anew, To thyne that's true."  
  
The Plutonian Queen finished the chant swinging her staff from above her,  
down, around in a huge circle as a greenish-black glow started to engulf her and  
Setsuna. There was another bright flash of light, when it dimmed, there stood  
Chronos, God of Time. There were a few gasps and in takes of breath from around the  
room as he walked to the left of the two women, raised his own staff, which looked  
a lot like the queens, if not a lot older and made from metal, gold and silver, with  
the same Garnet orb at the top, and started a different chant.  
  
"Time begins, As time ends,  
The old has passed, A time for new,  
The powers I gave, I know take back,  
Powers of new, I give to you,  
Protect thy Time, With thy life,"  
  
He raised his staff above his head bringing it down in a huge arch, back  
above his head before leveling the staff at Setsuna.  
  
"Powers of old! And Powers of new!  
I call to you! Pass thyself to thyne that's true!"  
  
His leveled staff started to glow with the greenish-black energy and shot  
out at Setsuna, encircling her. She wasn't scared, she actually looked comforted by  
the energy, letting it circle around her, waiting for Chronos to finish his chant.  
  
"Powers of time, That once was mine,  
I pass anew, to thyne that's true,  
To protect time, To protect thyne future,  
Is now your mission, Is now thyne life.  
  
Do you, Princess Setsuna of Pluto,  
Accept these rules for which I've stated to be true,  
To become the Senshi of Pluto, Keeper of Time,  
To protect thyne future, and thyne friends,  
Not to interfere with the Time Stream,  
These powers, I give to you,  
Rise and accept them,  
Princess Setsuna of Pluto,  
Sailor Pluto, Keeper of Time"  
  
As he finished the words, Setsuna stood up and begin to float a foot off the  
ground her arms around her chest as she felt the energy swirl around and engulf her.  
There was a bright flash of light, when it dimmed, there no longer stood Princess  
Setsuna of Pluto, demo the new Senshi of Pluto... Sailor Pluto, Keeper of Time.  
Chronos gave a slight grin nodding to Setsuna who nodded and slightly smiled back to  
him, before he disappeared in a flash of light. After the shock of everything  
passed, Setsuna's mother and father walked to her and hugged her, proud of her,  
Prince Takeshi and his parents congratulated her, and as everyone turned to go get  
something to eat in the dinning hall, Prince Takeshi quickly leaned over and gave  
the now de-transformed Setsuna a quick peck on the cheek before they both ran to  
catch up with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty then Minna! That's it for chapter 3 of The Choice! How'd ya  
like it? Long, ne? Gomen, dameyo kill me for that... *Countrygirl-chan bows her  
head* I got carried away with the last half. LOL ^_^ Demo ya liked it right?  
I know you did! ^_~ So write me, write her... write someone and let us know  
what ya'll think about it, 'kay? Keep a look out and we'll have the next chapter  
out soon!  
Ja ne!  
Countrygirl-chan and Lady Serenity Moon  
  
Hey *whispers* Countrygirl-chan doesn't know that i've done this but she wrote that poem  
herself. Great eh?? Ok better run.  
  



	4. 

The Choice  
Chapter Four  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Addresses: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com or smucher_20@hotmail.com  
  
Ohayo Minna-san,  
  
Please keep writing the reviews we love to get feedback. Lately  
I have been writing so many stories and not working on my site. *Ducks  
for cover* So gomen this chapter hasn't been out for some time.  
Countrygirl-chan is a bit like me. But I hope that you will enjoy this  
as much as we did writing it. Well to be truthful I don't know how to  
basically write author notes and what to say. That my co-writers job!...  
LOL. If you have seen any of my other stories or if you haven't trust me  
when I say. I don't write long author notes. But I do write big big thank  
you's. Thanks to the readers, our friends and our fans (I hope we have  
some... LOL). I'm not going to bore you anymore cause I can tell that  
you are already skipping through these notes to go straight to the story.  
  
Ja ne,  
Lady Serenity Moon and Countrygirl-chan  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Four: Prince Galen of Pluto  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Last Chapter....  
  
As he finished the words, Setsuna stood up and begin to float a  
foot off the ground her arms around her chest as she felt the energy  
swirl around and engulf her. There was a bright flash of light, when it  
dimmed, there no longer stood Princess Setsuna of Pluto, demo the new  
Senshi of Pluto... Sailor Pluto the Keeper of Time. Chronos gave a slight  
grin nodding to Setsuna who nodded and slightly smiled back to him,  
before he disappeared in a flash of light. After the shock of everything  
passed, Setsuna's mother and father walked to her and hugged her, proud  
of her, Prince Takeshi and his parents congratulated her, and as everyone  
turned to go get something to eat in the dinning hall, Prince Takeshi  
quickly leaned over and gave the now de-transformed Setsuna a quick peck  
on the cheek before they both ran to catch up with the others.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I rushed through the halls towards were my Oniisan lay in wait  
for my arrival. I had been told that he had arrived at the planet twenty  
minutes ago but I was much to busy with Takeshi that I hadn't keep up  
with the time. I had kissed Takeshi quickly and rushed away mumbling  
something about Galen. I could hear footsteps behind me... obviously  
Takeshi no doubt. I never heard him call out my name, I was probably  
wrapped up too much in my thoughts (as usual) to hear anybody even him.  
The sunlight flooded in through the gateway ahead. The Plutonarian palace  
was a maze to me actually. Though I had never been to another planet in  
my whole life so I really didn't know what palaces looked like. Near the  
gateway stood my mother, my father and one last figure. I ran faster...  
I was quite a fast runner when I wanted to be and having the senshi powers  
of Pluto help too. I felt something grab onto me from behind. I turned my  
head to see that it was Takeshi. I don't know how in Chronos he managed  
to catch up to me but he did it. I was nearly there and I could see my  
families faces clearly. I noticed that Takeshi's parents where there too.  
Takeshi had his arms around my waist. Somehow his foot and mine must have  
got tangled together because suddenly I tripped over and fell to the floor  
Takeshi fell onto and me. "Uuuhh," I grunted. I put my head of my elbows  
and lay on my stomach and looked towards my Oniisan. Meanwhile Takeshi  
lay onto of me still trying to recover from being thrown onto the ground.  
  
"Galen, Good Evening!" I said brightly. I pushed Takeshi off me...  
I like that guy... but he sure does cling to you. Takeshi looked at me, a  
big smile appeared on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. "Stupid," I  
said as I touched Takeshi's check gently. My brother looked at me amazed.  
No boy had ever made me laugh well that is except Galen. I turned my  
attention towards Galen pretending to snob Takeshi. I could see out of the  
corner of my eye that he was making puppy dog faces towards me. I ignored  
him completely and I walked up to my Oniisan and gave him a big hug. "I've  
missed you lil' sis," Galen said warmly. "Hey your not *that* older than  
me," I replied. "Do you want to introduce me to you friend or do I just  
have to stand here like an idiot and stare." I jumped and looked between  
my Oniisan and Takeshi. "Ummm ok," I seemed to be a little bit relaxed if  
I am around both of them...You noticed didn't you? "Prince Galen of Pluto  
this is Prince Takeshi of Mars," I said. 'Something you forgot to mention  
in your letters... a lover ohhh sis' Galen said to me communicating  
through telepathy. I gave him a look that could kill. I looked towards  
the other people who had assembled to greet my brother. "Excuse me," They  
looked towards me, "Could I please be excused so I could go and train."  
"Of course Setsuna," Mother answered. I bowed and left the group. Somebody  
caught my left hand as I started to walk away. I then felt a hand on my  
shoulder. "Sets," Takeshi said. "Sis," Galen said. "Alright you two can  
come... I give up... I really do you know." I threw my hands up in the  
air and the boys started walking beside me towards the training grounds.  
Takeshi grabbed on the hand that was on his side and squeezed it gently.  
I smiled at him. My brother made a coughing noise and as usual somebody  
had to ruin *our* moment.  
  
'Oniisan no baka' I silently thought as I glanced at him, he was  
grinning. I sighed and glanced at Takeshi, demo he was just looking ahead.  
"Hai Oniisan?" I asked looking at him. He smiled at me. "Oh, just  
wondering what you've been up to since our last letter sis." He asked with  
a 'I'm innocent' look on his face, so I preceded to tell him all that  
happened since our last letter, about the party, meeting Prince Takeshi,  
everything... well maybe not *everything*... like that 'pond' incident, I  
giggled thinking about it again. We finally arrived at the training  
grounds and the guys both concentrated a minute before Takeshi took on a  
reddish-silver armor on his chest, shoulders, hips, and legs with the  
symbol of Mars and the Moon on the chest plate.. Galen's was the same demo  
a purple-silver color and had the symbol of Pluto on the chest plate.  
"Hmm, nice armor gentlemen." I commented smiling and sounding proper, they  
both gave me a little pout demo each having a twinkle in their eyes,  
knowing I was teasing them. I reached for my transformation pen in my  
subspace pocket and shouted the phase... "PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!" I  
felt the power surge through and around me, I watched as a wall of...  
grayish sand? Surrounded me and felt my cloths change into my crimson red  
and black fuka formed over my body, black knee length boots covered my  
feet and legs, elbow gloves incased my hands and arms, felt the tiara  
appear on my brow, and last but not least my Time Staff appearing in my  
hands as I stopped in a pose before smiling at the men before me.  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
"Wow..." Takeshi whispered as he watched her finish transforming, even  
after seeing it once before, it was still breathtaking to him. "Wow sis...  
That was pretty cool! How come I can't henshi yo like that?" he asked  
mocking a pout. "You know Oniisan, you can go as Mother if she can change  
you to a girl? Maybe then you can henshi yo like me." She winked at him as  
he made a face of disgust. "Jodan desho!? Iie way sis..." he put his hands  
up in front of him backing away from her. Sailor Pluto and Takeshi burst  
out laughing. "I... iie Oniisan... I was only joking..." she said between  
gasps for breath. "You two are too much, you know it?" Takeshi said as he  
watched the pair of them hug with huge smiles on their faces they turned  
towards him, gave a little bow before answering together. "Hai!" Takeshi  
just shook his head smiling.  
  
  
"Alright then! Lets battle!" Sailor Pluto yelled as she turned and  
swept Galen's feet from under him sending him to the floor... hard. Galen  
looked up at her, glaring at her. "Sets... that wasn't fair warning..." he  
started getting up. Sailor Pluto laughed. "Alls fair in love and war  
Oniisan... 'sides you're my Oniisan... who said I had to be fair to you?"  
She said smiling widely before doing a back flip away from him and to the  
right of Takeshi. "Hey hun, heads up!" she called to him before swinging  
her staff to his midriff which he jumped back and outta the way from.  
"Hey!" he stared at her. "That's the way you wanna play princess...  
Alrighty then..." Sailor Pluto fumed, stomping her foot and slamming the  
end of her staff on the ground, yelled "SAILOR PLUTO!! Do *I* look like a  
princess right now? Huh!? I'm Sailor Pluto! S-A-I-L-O-R P-L-U-T-O! Got it!  
Shesh!" she ducked the swinging arm of Galen who had snuck up behind her.  
She jabbed her staff into his side sending him back a few feet, demo was  
hit with Takeshi's fist connecting to her upper arm.  
  
* * * In The Palace * * *  
  
"Sir Kenjiko, where are my children?" The queen asked one of her  
guards that walked into the throne room. He bowed before answering. "Their  
still in the training room practicing, My Queen..." he answered, then  
quietly added, "And I believe the princess, err, Sailor Pluto is kicking  
their Royal Highness' butts." He said turning a slight red and holding  
back a laugh. The Queen and King looked at one another then the guard and  
laughed. "Well it's about time Setsuna could get back at Galen for the  
pranks he used to pull." Said the King in his soft deep voice. The Queen  
nodded. "Hai, that it is, though I do hope she'll go easy on them." She  
turned back towards Sir Kenjiko. "Arigatou Sir Kenjiko that will be all."  
Kenjiko nodded and bowed as he left the room.  
The queen turned to her husband, tears in her eyes. "Love, do you  
thick she'll be ready?" The king got up from his throne and hugged his  
wife, "Hai my dearest, I believe she will be... She's a strong one and  
will be ready." The queen gave a little nod before the tears started to  
slip down her face.  
  
* * * Back In The Training Room * * *  
  
"Ugh" she grunted jumping back a good 20 foot from them. She felt  
a power start to rise within her...'What is this... I'm feeling' she  
silently wondered. A purplish-black energy started to swirl around her  
and her staff, taking it into her hands, twirling around twice, she  
stopped, leveling it at Takeshi and Galen... "Pluto Dead Scream" she  
whispered and watched as the two fore mentioned men jumped outta the  
way... *barley*. They stared at her in shock. "Wow... her powers arose  
quickly." Commented Galen, a smirk on his face. "I see... well try this  
one out!" Takeshi yelled to her. A Reddish energy encircling him, he  
raised his hands into the air, the energy collecting in his right one.  
"Mars... Flaming... SPEAR!!!" he yelled the last part throwing the flaming  
spear at Sailor Pluto. She quickly dropped to the ground, pressing her  
body flat to it, demo it wasn't flat enough, she could feel the heat of  
the spear going past her, and could smell, as well as feel some of her  
fuka and hair getting singed. She looked up sharply at Takeshi... furry  
burning in her eyes. She jumped to her feet running at him, Time Staff  
raised, ready to use to beat him with. "No Body Touches My Hair!!!" she  
yelled calmly... a little to calmly... Takeshi looked at her  
eyes and ran..  
"Come back here you coward!!!" she yelled as she ran, she could  
hear Galen's laughing and stopped... glaring at him. "And what are *you*  
laughing at Oniisan? Hmm?" Galen immediately stopped laughing and looked  
at his sister... "Umm... nothing?" he said meekly, knowing what that glint  
in her eyes meant. She smirked evilly before stepping towards him... he  
took a step back... Every step she took, he took one back. She was about  
ready to charge at him and let her attack fly at him when they were  
interrupted by a voice. "Stop!" They looked around a minute not seeing  
anyone and gave each other questioning looks, before they heard. "Bakas."  
Then a giggling that sounded like crystal bells. "Ohhh... duh... Hai  
mother, what is it?" Sailor Pluto asked aloud. "Smart child." More  
giggling, "Setsuna, Galen, Takeshi, you area all needed in the throne  
room immediately." Shock looks passed through the three people present.  
Shaking their heads 'hai' Sailor Pluto answered for them all. "Hai mother,  
we're on our way..." they took off running for the throne room, wondering  
what was so urgent.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes  
--------------------------  
  
*walks in the room mumbling something about having to do the author notes*  
:: cheers up::  
Konnichiwa Minna-chan! How ya'll doin'!? Great I  
hope! Well there's about chapter of 'The Choice' for ya! We'll have the  
next one out soon! *whispers* reviews might help us go faster. ^_^   
So! Did you like?? Let us know! We take flames, comments,  
questions, praises, suggestions... *all* of it! We love reviews. ^_^  
Okies! Ya'll take care and review for us, 'kay!? Domo arigatou!  
  
Ja ne!  
Countrygirl-chan and Lady Serenity Moon  
  
*walks outta the room mumbling about finding Lady Serenity Moon-chan  
and have a nice little chat with her*  
  



	5. The Away Team

The Choice  
Chapter Five  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon and Countrygirl-chan  
Email Addresses: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com or smucher_20@hotmail.com  
  
  
*A medium sized figure sticks their head round the door of the Meeting   
Room of the Moon Queens*  
  
Countrygirl-chan are u there?  
  
*The figure waits a moment for anybody to answer. Nobody does. The  
figure then creeps into the room*  
  
Ahh Konnichiwa Minna-san! Well here we are again with the lastest  
chapter of the Choice. I'm sorry that's it been a while. Partly  
my fault. Well that why I'm hiding from Countrygirl-chan again  
she's going to kill me...thank god i managed to jump over that   
bush in time. Whoever said 'never said say die' hasn't meet  
my co-writer. Well please review and all that sort of stuff.  
Ja ne Minna-san! Hope to see you later.  
  
*A noise is then heard behind one of the curtains in the room.  
Lady Serenity Moon-chan's head turns quickly into the direction  
of which the sound come from*  
  
Countrygirl-chan: Moon-chan hha haa. You know that you can't hide   
from for long. Give in resistance is futile.  
  
Moon-chan: Ahhhhhhh, Help me.  
  
*Moon-chan starts to run*  
  
Countrygril-chan: Come back here moon brat  
  
*Moon-chan starts running but Countrygirl-chan jumps on her to prevent   
her escape*  
  
Countrygirl-chan: Thought you could escape did you? It's you turn to start  
off this chapter.  
  
*Moon-chan's face cringes. Countrygirl-chan takes a piece of paper   
out of a pocket in her jumper and hands it to Moon-chan. Moon-chan  
takes it. She then gets off Moon-chan.*  
  
Moon-chan: Alright Alright, I guess that there's no getting out of   
it now is there?  
  
*Countrygirl-chan noddes*  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Five: The Away Team  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Last Chapter....  
  
She was about ready to charge at him and let her attack fly at   
him when they were interrupted by a voice. "Stop!" They looked around   
a minute not seeing anyone and gave each other questioning looks, before   
they heard. "Bakas." Then a giggling that sounded like crystal bells.   
"Ohhh... duh... Hai mother, what is it?" Sailor Pluto asked aloud.   
"Smart child." More giggling, "Setsuna, Galen, Takeshi, you area all   
needed in the throne room immediately." Shock looks passed through the   
three people present. Shaking their heads 'hai' Sailor Pluto answered for   
them all. "Hai mother,we're on our way..." they took off running for   
the throne room, wondering what was so urgent.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
My brother, Takeshi and myself arrived at the throne room a few minutes later. My  
mother and father sat on their thrones, quietly waiting for us. On the right side  
of the room stood 4 families. They were all very much alike. Two adults and   
two young teenagers. Takeshi's family also stood there as still as the others.  
One slightly older than the other. The young teenage females look to be wearing   
fuku's. Sailor Senshi? Maybe. "Setsuna, Galen, Takeshi, I see that you have   
finally arrived. How was your mock fight?" Mother said. "Very Interesting," My   
brother muttered. "I see that Setsuna managed to kick your arses again," the   
King and the Queen and many other people in the room laughed at this statement.   
Takeshi and Galen went all read in the face. I couldn't help but giggle. "Now   
getting to the point Sets," My father said winking at me playfully, "I hate   
to cut your training so short but something has arisen at matter which concerns   
all of you." Father looked towards mother and she she began to pick up where  
father had left off. "The Negerverse has attacked a planet not too far away   
from this Solar System. This planet is called Spirit. It only inhabitants is  
a few thousand peaceful people with hardly any weapons. They have sent out   
a distress call, pleaing for help. The Moon Kingdom has recieved it and has  
put their trust in us. We have decided to sent the Outer Senshi and some  
Shock troops in hope of settling this brutal attack." The *Outer* Senshi, does  
that include me. "Mother will I be going on this mission?" I asked. "Yes, you   
and the other senshi," Mother gestured towards the people on the other side of  
the room, "I'll introduce them to you!" She looked towards the people and said,  
"My daughter Princess Setsuna is also Sailor Pluto Senshi of Time and Space, she  
will be aiding you in this mission." They nodded and mother continued.  
  
She pointed towards the first four people. They wore dark purple clothing and  
each wore a crown on their head. "Welcome to Pluto Royal family of Saturn." The   
older women stepped forward and bowed. "Thank you for letting us come here even  
if it is in such desprite circumstances. May I introduce my family. My name is   
Queen Selena and this is my husband King Spencer. My son, Prince Matthew and my  
daughter Princess Hotaru also known as Sailor Saturn, Leader of the Outer Senshi,"  
Queen Selena said as each of her family member bowed. The Queen of Saturn stepped  
back into place with her family. I looked towards the next group of people. They   
wore dark yellow colours. "I too thank for inviting us here. May I introduce  
myself and my family. My husband, King Markus. My childen, Prince Jake and Princess  
Hakura also known as Sailor Uranus and finally myself. My name is Lynette, Queen of  
Uranus," Queen Lynette said. The next group of people were more shy than the others.  
They wore a Sea Green colour. The women stepped regally forward and bowed. "It is  
fanatastic to be here. Trust me. My name is Queen Michelle. My husband, King Michael   
and my childen, Prince Jason and Princess Michuru also known as Sailor Neptune."   
"Well we all know what we have come here for. I know that the new sailor senshi haven't  
had much training but what can we do. A space crusier will acompany then on their journey.  
It has 50 attack fighters to go with it. They will be on a direct course to Spirit. Sailor  
Saturn you are the leader of this operation. Wear it well. The ship departs in five hours  
so be ready. You may know go and pack. I shall meet you in shuttle bay 4 in five hours.  
Good Luck!" My mother and father got out of their thrones and walked out of the room  
towards my mother's private garden. This cannot be happening!  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
  
"Sets!" Takeshi calls after Setsuna who didn't hear him, or just  
choose not to turn around and acknowledge him, kept heading for her room. She  
couldn't believe it. 'A war on a planet I've never heard of... and I have to  
go fight in it.' she thought. 'Nande if I never come back? I mean, there's  
always that possibility... isn't there?' she stopped her thinking when she  
felt a hand on her shoulder. "Nani!?" she yelled in surprise, not noticing  
that anyone was following her. "Oh Takeshi-chan, you startled me. Is there  
something that I can help you with? I really do need to get packed to go."  
Setsuna said trying to keep her voice from wavering. As much as she knew she  
had to go and help this planet... she didn't want to leave and possibly not  
come back to her home... her family... demo most of all, to Takeshi. "Umm,  
well I was just wondering.. if you were alright? You looked kinda down about  
all of this." he half asked her, half wondered. She nodded before she started  
to walk again, Takeshi following her. They reached her chamber and she opened  
the door to let him in before entering closing the door behind her and set   
about the room grabbing a trunk and starting to fill it up with cloths and  
some medical things for her trip. Takeshi sitting quietly on her bed watching  
her. "Umm... I was wonderin'..." Setsuna started off thinking, how to ask  
this... "Hai?" Takeshi asked her. Setsuna stopped digging through her closet  
and thought a moment, turning to him. "Do you think we'll make it through it  
and all come back safely?" he could see the tears gathering in her eyes yet  
she didn't seem to notice them. "I... you know there's a chance I might not  
come back, ne? I pray to the Gods that I do come back... demo I can't help  
fearing that I won't..." she trailed off the tears finally sliding down her  
cheeks. Takeshi was off ant bed and holding her in 2.5 seconds flat. "Shhhh,  
Setsuna-chan you shouldn't worry about such things. *I* know that you'll come  
back... come back to me. Your strong, and you have a future in front of you...  
and... I need you... so you have to come back... back to me..." she stared at  
him tears in her eyes, running down her cheeks, Takeshi whipped them away  
with his thumb before closing the distance between them and giving her a soft  
kiss. Setsuna was mildly shocked before she responded to that kiss, at her  
response to it, Takeshi deepened it a little more. A few minutes later, for  
the lack of air, they broke off the kiss and stared into each others eyes  
before Setsuna kissed him one more time then set about packing her things  
once more, Takeshi helping her out.  
  
After packing everything up that she thought she'd need. Takeshi  
carried her trunk to the shuttle bay 4 then they went for a walk in the  
gardens. They had 4 hours to kill before she and the other Outer Senshi were  
to leave. They walked around the gardens for a while before coming upon the  
other Senshi, they were all sitting around the small pond talking quietly to  
one another. "Konnichiwa Hotaru-hime, Michiru-hime, Haruka-hime, how are you  
all doing? Mind if we join you?" she gestured to herself and Takeshi, the  
other nodded their heads, so they sat down. "Konnichiwa Setsuna-hime,  
Takeshi-sama, we're good, arigatou, and yourselves?" Michiru answered for  
them. "We're good too, arigatou, and please, just call me Setsuna. I... dameyo  
really like formalities... that much." The others nodded. "Hai, please just  
call me Takeshi... formalities aren't really my cup of tea either." He smiled  
at them, receiving strange looks. "Nande?" Setsuna had confused look on her  
face, Haruka just looked to Michiru smirking and Hotaru finally started to  
giggle. "It's just... *giggles* that it's 'such' an old saying... *giggles*  
We... didn't think anyone said that anymore." She finished between giggles.  
The others started to smile or laugh themselves, realizing that she was  
right... no one had used that saying in a few hundred years. And with that  
the ice broke between the newly met Senshi and they began to talk more about  
things and open up to one another. Then in the last 2hours before time to  
leave, they started to talk about the upcoming battle that they'd fight and  
strategies that they'd use. With an hour left they all said their goodbyes to  
each other and went to make final preparations for their leave.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-chan! Well that's it. Another chapter to The Choice  
is finally out, and you can thank Moon-chan for that. Demo dameyo be too hard  
on the lass, she's got school and stuff ya know. ^_~  
So did ya'll all like it? Hate it? Want more? hehehe E-mail us, or  
review and let us know! We'll have the next chapter out in... Well, dameyo  
know how long, demo hopefully soon, ne? 'Kay take care!!  
  
Ja ne! Countrygirl-chan and Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
Countrygirl-chan: "Looks around for Moon-chan* "Where is she!"  
  
"Hey! Hey you! I'm talkin' to you!"  
  
Countrygirl-chan: *turns around looking for who was callin' to her and spots  
someone* "Who are you and why ya hidin' in the shadows?"   
  
*guys steps outta the shadows* "Ummm... just because?" he says happily  
  
Countrygirl-chan: *is shocked* "DUO-KUN!? Nani are you doing here!?"  
  
Duo: *grins and hugs Countrygirl-chan laughing* "Hey CG-chan! Well thought I'd  
drop on by since I ain't seen ya since you threatened me with your .22  
at the end of Humor Her7." he said mock frowning.  
  
Countrygirl-chan: *laughs nerviously* hee hee "Eh, gomen about that. So how  
are the boys doin'? And have you seen Moon-chan?"  
  
Duo: "Ummm, nope haven't seen 'er... hey wait... Nope didn't see her, sorry.  
And the guys are fine. I swear I almost saw a smirk come to Heero's  
face when I told him that someone other then he threatened to shoot  
me and Wufei *was* smirking! But that's okay... I know you wouldn't  
really do that, right?  
  
Countrygirl-chan: *looks like in deep thought* Hmmm... naw not really, I'll  
leave that to Heero-kun, 'cause I can't shoot one of my two fav  
guys now can I? Anyways, hate to cut this short. Demo you *sure* you  
ain't seen Moon-chan??  
  
Duo: Well actually I did see someone run past me pretty quickly heading that  
way. *thumbs behind him* Might have been her.  
  
Countrygirl-chan: "Arigatou Duo-chan! Tell the guys I send my love and I'll  
talk to ya laters!" *hugs Duo before running off to find Moon-chan*  
  
*A Hour Later*  
  
*Countrygirl-chan walks into the reading room and looks at Minna* Oi Minna!  
Oi, ya'll all know the difference in 'Nani' and 'Nande', ne? Okay  
well I'll tell you anyways 'kay? 'Nani' is the surprised/shocked  
kind of 'What'... and 'Nande' is the calm/regular kind of 'What'...  
Minna got it? Dameyo = Don't.... okay now if ya'll dameyo know any  
other Japanese used... please e-mail one of us and we'll let you know,  
'kay? Okies, good, ya'll can go back to reading now. hehehe *walks  
back out of the room*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
